This invention relates to an anti-suffocation means for use in an emergency breathing system of an aircraft pilot.
Emergency breathing systems are primarily designed to provide pilots with a limited amount of breathable fluid during bail out situations. The breathable fluid is retained in a storage container carried by the pilot. The flow of breathable fluid from the storage container is normally controlled by a regulator, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,906. The regulator cycles the breathable fluid from the storage container as a function of an inhalation demand by the pilot. When the emergency supply of breathable fluid is exhausted, an inhalation force opens a fixed pressure valve and allows air from the surrounding environment to enter the breathing system. As long as the pilot bails out over land this type of regulator performs satisfactorily; but, unfortunately, many times aircraft pilots are required to bail out over water. If an injured or unconscious pilot lands in water and thereafter the fixed pressure valve is opened, water can enter the breathing system and drown the pilot.